yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Yuhua
Yuhua is a precinct located at Jurong, Singapore. The area's HDB flats are under the management of Jurong Town Council and the people of this precinct is represented in parliament by Grace Fu or Rahayu Mazam, depending on where they stay. Neighbouring Areas Residential Areas in Yuhua HDB Private *Parc Oasis *Westmere *Ivory Heights Future Housing As part of the 'Jurong Lake Project' unveiled on 4 April 2008, there will be about 2800 hotel rooms and 1000 homes will be built along Jurong Gateway Road. Transportation Roads The main roads in this precinct are Jurong Town Hall Road, Boon Lay Way and Jurong East Central, which connects the precinct to the rest of the island through the AYE (Exit 13) or PIE (Exit 29), with minor roads (Jurong East Street 11/13/31/32/21/24, Jurong East Central 1, Jurong East Avenue 1, Toh Guan Road, Jurong Gateway Road, Gateway Link, Summit Lane and Venture Avenue) winding through the various places in the precinct. The "13" is similar to former Bert Koh's house from 1986 to 2011 (#13-131), except for a brief period from March to September 2008 where he had went to 14 Regent Street, which has been demolished and eventually rebuilt as Seletar Aerospace Park. Due to the changes of the roads, Jurong Gateway Road had been extended to replace the Jurong East Street 12, these had undergone demolition in order to rebuilt into Jem. It was extended in order to serve Toh Guan Road and IMM Building. Public Transport Chinese Garden and Jurong East stations are located in the precinct. Chinese Garden is located at the western part of the station, whereas Lakeside is located at the eastern part of the station. Feeder services 333, 334 and 335 each plies through different parts of the precinct and connects it to Jurong East MRT Station, but only 335 goes to Chinese Garden MRT Station. There is a bus interchange called Jurong East Bus Interchange. Schools There are 2 primary schools (Yuhua and Fuhua) and 2 secondary schools (Shuqun and Jurongville). Shuqun Secondary School (SQSS) is a government secondary school in Jurong East established in 1925. Shuqun Secondary School was moved to Jurong East in 1985 from the old village at former Old Jurong Road. Shuqun Secondary School underwent Programme for Rebuilding and Improving Existing Schools / PRIME in 2009. Shuqun Secondary was closed down in 2019 due to low enrolment. The alumni is Noor Azlin, who had been graduated in 2012. Library The nearest library, Jurong Regional Library, is located at the junction of Gateway Link and Jurong Town Hall Road. Recreation Apart from the many playing areas in the precinct, there is a neighbourhood park at the border of Jurong East Street 24 and a canal along the northern border of the precinct. There is also Jurong East Sports and Recreation Complex, located at Chinese Garden MRT Station. Shopping Centres * JCube (contains Singapore’s first Olympic-size ice skating rink, owned by CapitaLand) * IMM (owned by CapitaLand) * Jem (owned by Lend Lease) * Westgate (Opening December 2013, owned by CapitaLand) * Big Box JCube A new shopping mall, JCube, which would also house Singapore’s first Olympic-size ice skating rink, is to replace the former Jurong Entertainment Centre. JCube was built in 2012. Jem Jem is a new shopping mall cum office development in Singapore, which opened in June 2013. The mall brings a mini Orchard Road experience in the suburbs. Anchor tenants in Jem include Robinsons, Fairprice Xtra, Cathay Cineplexes, H&M, Marks & Spencer, Uniqlo, Courts, Koufu and Books Kinokuniya. Its office component has been taken up by the Ministry of National Development and its statuory boards, AVA and BCA. IMM A shopping mall cum warehouse development at Jurong East St 21. Once the town's only shopping mall consisting of a Giant Hypermarket, it was refurbished in 2012 to host a variety of outlet stores. Westgate An upcoming shopping mall cum office development next to Jem opening in December 2013. Anchor tenants include Isetan and its supermarket, Coach, Food Republic, Borders, Courts 2.0, Samsung Store and True Fitness. Town Centres There are 2 town centres in this precinct, at Jurong Gateway Road and Jurong East Avenue 1. Residential Condos J Gateway is a new condo in Jurong East, Singapore; of which it will be 38-stories and 143m high. Construction will complete in 2016. Industrial Areas International Business Park An International Business Park (IBP) is also located in Jurong East. Major companies and corporations present in the business park include Creative Technology, Sony, Acer, Merck, Johnson & Johnson and JTC Corporation. References External links * Yuhua Constituency Website * Jurong Town Council Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong East